


When Push Comes to Shove

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [28]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: C-Section, Callum drives for Alpha Romeo, Established Relationship, Hospitals, Jealous Nikita, M/M, Nikita loses his seat, Set in 2022
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Nikita loses his seat in F1 and an argument between himself and Mick results in him pushing a heavily pregnant Mick. Will Mick and his baby be alright?
Relationships: Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: Paddock Baby [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	When Push Comes to Shove

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi/gifts).



> Hello everyone! Here is another prompt for a Mick/Callum. This is set in Abu Dhabi 2022 where Nikita loses his seat and he argues with Mick after the race and he pushes his teammate which results in Mick being rushed to hospital. For the purpose of the story, Pietro is racing in Mick's place and Callum is racing for Alpha Romeo. It might seem unrealistic that Nikita could end up losing his seat after the final race but it's fiction so it's happening. I can only apologise if the surgery seems unrealistic in terms of Callum not being present but I've never performed surgery so we'll just have it that die to the seriousness of the surgery, he's not allowed in. Hope you all enjoy and please stay safe!

Nikita couldn’t believe this. He was going to lose his seat and he was going to lose it to Pietro Fittipaldi. There had been rumours swirling throughout the year but also before he even stepped foot into the car. He had been confident that he would stay with Haas but clearly the team had other ideas. His father couldn’t do anything because his contact had run out so the team were within their rights to drop him. He had been summoned to a meeting with his father and Guenther after the race, not just any race but the final race of the season. Guenther had apologised and told him that he would not be driving for Haas in 2023. Mick and Pietro would be driving for the team. Guenther had told him because they were due to make an announcement soon and he wanted to tell Nikita beforehand. The Russian was furious as his father was too. He was now without a seat because he hadn’t been given any time to look around because the team had decided to tell him at the end of the season. He couldn’t listen to his father as he argued with Guenther so he just stood up.

“I respect your decision.” He said, reluctantly.

He then turned and left the room. It made no sense. How could he lose his seat? Mick had been out for most of the year because he was pregnant and so Pietro was driving in his place. Nikita had more points than Pietro, he had better qualifying performances than Pietro so he was at a loss as to how the team could drop him. Then again, he hadn’t stayed to listen to Guenther’s explanation. It didn’t matter. At the end of the day, Nikita had no seat in F1. 

His phone was ringing but he decided to ignore it. It was probably his dad but he didn’t want to speak to him. He had been hiding round the side of the motorhome and decided to head to his room so he could pack up and go back to the hotel, away from everyone. When he was about to step into his room, he heard his name being called. He turned around slowly and saw Mick sitting in the corner of the room. He glared at the German who was struggling to get out of his seat because of his big bump. Mick was eight months pregnant so moving was extremely difficult. Nikita watched as Mick was finally able to stand and rested a hand over his bump.

“Sorry about your race, you were close to points.” Apologised Mick.

Nikita narrowed his eyes. He had finished the race in twelfth position but he had been battling Antonio for most of the race and his pitstop was just a little bit too long for his liking. The Russian couldn’t help the jealousy that was bubbling inside him.

“I hope you’re happy.” 

Mick frowned.

“Sorry?”

“I’ve just been told that I won’t be racing next year, did you have a say in that?”

Mick was confused.

“Nikita, I have no idea what you’re talking about. No one has told me anything.” He insisted.

“Bullshit.” Snapped Nikita.

Mick flinched as Nikita took a step forward.

“Pietro is getting my seat, you know, the guy that is replacing you. You’ve barely been in the car this year and you still get to keep your seat. How does that work exactly?” Asked Nikita, angrily.

“I thought the team would keep you, I can’t believe you’ve been dropped.” Replied Mick, quietly.

“I can’t even get a seat because they’re all taken. Who leaves it to the last minute to announce that someone is losing their seat?”

Mick swallowed nervously.

“Nikita, I’m sorry. Maybe you can be a reserve driver.” He said, softly.

The Russian scoffed.

“I don’t want to be a reserve driver, I deserve to have a full time seat.” He insisted.

“Guenther will have his reasons, surely.”

Nikita snorted.

“Guenther is an idiot. Hopefully the team will go down the drain now since my dad will take away all the money he’s put into the team.”

Mick shook his head.

“No, you don’t mean that.” 

Nikita smirked.

“I do. The team clearly doesn’t care about me, it’s always been about you. Precious little Schumacher. You’ve barely raced this season, you don’t deserve that seat next year. It should be mine.” 

Mick took a step back but Nikita moved as well.

“Nikita, I don’t make the decisions. I haven’t been told if I’m racing next year, I don’t know anything.” He insisted.

“You are racing next year, you’re racing alongside Pietro whilst I have to sit and watch because I’ve lost my seat for no reason!”

Nikita let his anger get the better of him and he pushed Mick. The German didn’t have time to react and his side hit the table before he fell to the floor. Mick gasped as pain shot through his abdomen as he clutched his stomach. Nikita just stared at him with wide eyes. He was frozen as Mick closed his eyes in agony. Without another word, he ran down the stairs and sighed with relief when he saw Mick’s manager, Sabine.

“You have to help me.” He pleaded.

Sabine frowned at the Russian.

“Why?”

“It’s Mick.”

Sabine couldn’t speak and just followed Nikita as he turned around and ran up the stairs to the next floor. She couldn’t believe it when she saw the young German on the floor in pain. 

“Mick.”

He groaned and tried to curl into a ball as Sabine ran a hand over his back.

“What happened?” Asked Sabine.

She narrowed her eyes at Nikita who was gaping like a fish.

“I pushed him, it was an accident. We were arguing and I couldn’t control my anger so I pushed him and he bumped into the table.” Nikita stuttered.

Sabine bit her lip as Mick groaned again. 

“Go to Alpha Romeo and get Callum.” She demanded.

“What?”

Sabine glared at Nikita.

“Go and get Callum.”

Nikita ran out of the motorhome and Sabine didn’t have the heart to laugh at the look that had been on Nikita’s face. Her attention was on the young driver on the floor.

Nikita ignored passing Haas team members as he left the motorhome and ran into the Alpha Romeo motorhome. He found Callum chatting to his parents as they were getting ready to leave.

“Callum, you have to come with me.” He insisted.

The Brit raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

“It’s Mick, you need to come with me.”

He turned and ran out of the motorhome, thankful that Callum was following at the back of him. He moved to the side to let Callum and his parents through when they reached the first floor. Sabine was on the phone and Mick was still lying on the floor.

“Mick!”

Callum moved to cup Mick’s face in his hands as he gazed down at his boyfriend with worry, letting Mick clutch at his polo top.

“Cal, it hurts.” Mumbled Mick.

Callum ran a hand through Mick’s hair. Sabine ended the phone call and looked at Callum.

“I called Mick’s midwife and she suggested going to the hospital to get him checked out. She said she would call ahead for us but we need to get going.” Said Sabine.

Sabine and Callum carefully helped Mick get to his feet as he continued to clutch at his stomach. Callum’s dad, Steve, had an arm around his wife’s waist as they headed out. Callum glared at Nikita as he passed him.

“What the hell happened?”

Nikita didn’t answer and just stared at the floor. Sabine sighed.

“Don’t worry about him, just worry about Mick.” She insisted.

Callum took her advice and helped Mick down the stairs. His parents acted as shields in case anyone decided to try and sneak some pictures as they made their way through the paddock. Thankfully, it was pretty empty as it was late at night. Mick sobbed and curled into Callum who kissed his head gently. Jane turned around to look at the young couple and she shared a look with her son. Sabine was busy making numerous phone calls as she quietly hoped that everything would be alright with the baby. 

When they arrived at the hospital, Mick was immediately taken away for tests and demanded that Callum needed to be by his side. The doctors chose not to argue with the young driver as they didn’t want to cause any distress. Sabine and Callum’s parents were asked to wait in the waiting room. 

Mick held Callum's hand as the doctors checked him over. Once the tests were finished, a doctor moved to stand across from Callum as he addressed Mick.

“I’m sorry, Mr Schumacher, but there is a bleed so we need to deliver the baby today.” 

Mick glanced up at Callum before he turned to look back at the doctor.

“No.” He murmured.

“We need to stop the bleeding and then we will perform a c-section, we don’t want to risk anything happening to your baby which is why we need to do this.” Insisted the doctor.

Mick shook his head frantically.

“No, please. It’s too early.” He stuttered.

Callum leaned down and ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. 

“Mick, everything will be fine. The doctors know what they are doing, they wouldn’t be doing this if they didn’t think it was necessary.” He soothed.

“No, Callum, please. I don’t want to lose the baby.” 

Mick began to sob and it wasn’t long before he couldn’t catch his breath. Callum tried to calm him down but it was no use. A doctor grabbed an oxygen mask and placed it over Mick’s nose and mouth. Callum ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair as he whispered in his ear. Thankfully, the German calmed down and he closed his eyes as he tried to control his breathing. The doctor patted Callum’s shoulder and tilted his head as he wanted to speak to him.

“I can understand Mr Schumacher’s concerns about the baby but we really need to do this but we may need to put him to sleep otherwise it could bring stress to the baby if he can’t keep calm. It isn’t ideal but we need to stop the bleeding now.” 

Callum sighed and nodded. He walked over to Mick along with the doctor. 

“Mr Schumacher, we need to prepare you for surgery. We believe the best thing to do is to give you a general anesthesia so we can stop the bleeding and then perform the c-section.” The doctor informed Mick.

“No, please.” Begged Mick under the oxygen mask. 

Callum leaned in.

“Everything will be alright.” He said, softly.

The doctor moved away to prepare the anesthesia and Mick let tears fall down his face. Callum brushed them away with the pad of his thumb and the doctor came back.

“I’m going to give you this just now and then we will take you through to surgery.” The doctor said.

Once it was administered, the doctor moved away to talk to a nurse as he left Mick and Callum alone. Callum kissed Mick’s forehead gently.

“Cal, I don’t want to, it’s too early.” Murmured Mick.

Callum sighed.

“Everything will be fine and we’ll get to meet our baby.” He said, gently.

Mick’s eyes began to droop as he took Callum’s hand and squeezed it. 

“I love you.” He whispered.

Callum smiled, sadly.

“I love you too.” 

It wasn’t long before Mick fell asleep and Callum closed his eyes as he felt tears build up. He opened them then ran a hand through his hair as Mick was taken out of the room. He tried to follow until the doctor grabbed his arm.

“I’m sorry, Mr Ilott, but I’m afraid we can’t let you into the surgery. We can’t have too many people in the room. I’ll have someone fetch you when your partner is settled. For now you can go and wait in the waiting room.” 

A nurse turned up and he blinked slowly before he followed her out of the room. It wasn’t until he was walking along the corridor that he realised that he wouldn’t be present for his child’s birth. A tear fell but then he knew that Mick wouldn’t be awake so he would miss it too. He wanted to sob at the situation they were in but he had to hope and pray that Mick and their baby would be alright. 

Steve saw him first and immediately got up out of his seat and wrapped his arms around his son. Callum sobbed into his dad’s shoulder as his mum rubbed a hand up and down his back. Sabine could only watch the scene and stay back as she let the family have a moment. 

Callum rested his head on his mum’s shoulder as they waited for news. His parents weren’t very impressed when he had told them that he wasn’t allowed to go into surgery. 

“As long as everything goes well.” He told them. 

When Callum calmed down, he called Corinna, Mick’s mum, who was beside herself with worry and was thankful that Callum was there and the Brit promised to keep her updated. 

At one point, Steve patted his son’s knee and Callum looked at him.

“Boy or girl?” 

Callum laughed gently.

“I don’t mind as long as they’re healthy.” 

Steve chuckled.

“You know they will be spoiled rotten.” 

Callum just rolled his eyes. 

Nikita was only mentioned once when Steve had asked Sabine what had happened. Callum didn’t really want to listen about someone he didn’t exactly like when his boyfriend was in surgery. He would think about it later.

It was a good couple of hours before a nurse showed up and made her way towards Callum, smiling. 

“Congratulations, Mr Ilott. You have a very healthy baby boy.” She said, happily.

Callum sighed with relief and allowed his parents to hug him as tears filled their eyes. 

“Is he alright and Mick?” He asked worriedly.

“He’s perfectly fine, they managed to stop the bleed and there were no complications with the c-section. Your partner is just resting but he’ll be fine as long as he takes it easy.” Replied the nurse.

Callum smiled thinking that Mick would be very stubborn and would refuse to rest in order to take care of their baby. 

“They’re just setting up a room for Mick and the baby but I thought I would come and collect you so you can meet your son.” The nurse said.

Callum jumped onto his feet, ignoring his parents laughing at his excitement. He turned and looked down at them.

“Go and see you son, we can see him later. We don’t want to crowd you.” Insisted Jane.

Her son nodded, speechless as he followed the nurse to go and see his little family. They stood outside for a moment as another nurse was checking over the baby who was resting in the crib beside Mick’s bed. 

“Mick is still resting from the anesthesia so he’ll need to take it easy when he wakes. The oxygen mask is there as a precaution but there were no issues in surgery so he should be fine.” The nurse said.

“Thank you.” Replied Callum, gratefully.

The other nurse left the room and Callum let out a deep breath as the nurse beckoned him to go in.

“I’ll leave you to it.”

Callum walked into the room quietly as Mick was sleeping. He made his way over to the crib and gazed down at his son who was sleeping.

“Hey there baby.” He whispered.

His son continued to sleep and Callum shook his head in wonder.

“We didn’t expect to meet you so soon.”

He carefully lifted his son into his arms and gently shushed him when he let out a little noise. Tears filled his eyes as he gazed down at the baby, his baby. 

“You’re perfect.” He murmured.

He sat at Mick’s beside for a while just gazing down at his son until he saw Mick’s hand twitch from the corner of his eye. He looked up and held his breath as Mick sighed behind the mask. His head moved a little before his eyes twitched and they slowly opened. Callum smiled.

“Hey, papa.”

Mick’s eyes widened as he gazed at the baby in his boyfriend’s arms. Callum decided not to argue as Mick reached to pull the mask away. 

“Cal.”

“This is our baby boy.” 

Mick sighed.

“I can’t believe he’s here.” He said, tearfully. 

Callum’s smile brightened. 

“Do you want to hold him?” He asked.

Mick just held out his arms and Callum chuckled. He slowly stood up and gently passed the baby over to Mick. Thankfully, Mick’s bed was at an angle so the German didn’t have to move around. Mick sobbed as he held his son in his arms. The baby shifted in his papa’s arms but calmed down when Mick kissed his forehead. Callum sat beside Mick and kissed his head. He moved a finger to stroke over his son’s hand that had come out of the blanket. His son immediately grabbed his finger and he laughed.

“Strong boy.” 

Mick let out a watery laugh as he leaned into Callum. His boyfriend leaned in closer so he could whisper into Mick’s ear.

“You know, neither of us have won the championship but we’re taking something home that is pretty special.” Said Callum, softly.

Mick smiled as he turned to look at Callum.

“This is our little miracle who is better than any trophy or championship.” He whispered.

Callum smiled and kissed Mick’s head again.

“Our little miracle.”


End file.
